Aspiring Alec, Equivocate Edward
by MiniRosalie629
Summary: Before Twilight. Jane and Alec aren't siblings. Jane must now train Alec so they can claim Edward Cullen as part of their coven. Jane and Alec become a couple. Edward is currently mated with Tanya, which he later lies to Bella about. Bella knows Volturi.
1. Training Sparks New Love

"Alec! Let's go." I shouted and whispered at the same time. Alec waved at me in an I'll-be-right-there motion. He hopped on one foot trying to get the soda box off his foot. He knocked over a trash can and fell on top of it. He popped up and ran over to the rest of us. One splurge in all my time and I get stuck with him. Why couldn't he just die like the rest of them?

"How did I do?"

"Well let's see. You let one girl go. You made too much noise. And you made a mess."

"So I did better."

"Yes. At least no one got staked this time."

"Hey, Jonathan was not that important."

"He was our only mind reader. Now we must get Edward Cullen. He is currently with Tanya and his family. And we will go to him. Once you are trained. On to the next city." We are currently in Wisconsin. We are on our way to our 3rd town today. Glenwood City has gone down in population by one person. Sloppy work from Alec. Roberts lost no people. Blair lost 17 people. But that was our breakfast so no props for Alec.

When we arrived in Maiden Rock there was a large celebration going on. Marcus asked a child what day it was and she replied that it was the anniversary of the mayor. Alec picked out a man to attack and I lured him into an alley. That is the best part about being a female vampire. My name is Jane. I have blond hair and red eyes. The red eyes because of my nature. Alec walked by me and walked over to the man. Mr. Victim went to lunge at Alec but Alec grabbed his arm and swung him around his body so the man landed face down on the ground. Alec lunged for the man's neck and hit an artery cleanly. Alec drank until the man was dead and he stood up. I handed him a towel for the blood that was dripping down his face.

"Thanks."

"You did much better Alec. I am very proud of you." I walked over to Alec and hugged him. Alec pulled back but left his arms around my waist.

"Where are the others," he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"They went back to Utah. They didn't want to wait." Utah is where we are staying until Alec is ready and we can go get Edward in Alaska.

"Oh really," Alec said as he pulled me closer. Alec leaned his head down because he stands only a good 2 inches over me. He leaned down one inch and I went on my toes to close the distance between us. Our lips touched in the slightest way. I pulled back but Alec came down lower and put his lips back on my lips. I pulled away again and backed up.

"Why do you always give me a tiny kiss and then walk away," Alec asked and his lower lip thrust out.

"It is too dangerous for us to be together until after you are trained."

"But you just saw how good I did. Aren't I trained yet? And how would anyone know?"

"You need to kill perfectly more than once to be trained. And do you forget Aro and Marcus' gifts. Aro will know if I touch him once. And Marcus detects relationships."

"Why is it dangerous though?"

"Well, uh…. Um…..because…..it is."

"That reason sucks. It isn't dangerous. You are just afraid of disappointing me huh?"

"Alec! Can you read minds _and_ cut off senses?"

"No I can't read minds. I just know you. You won't disappoint me. It is highly impossible for someone as adorable as you to disappoint anyone." Alec took a step towards me and I looked at the alley wall. Alec bent down and kissed my neck. He moved up my neck and got to my jaw. I was still unresponsive and he sighed and moved back.

"I am going to keep kissing you until you respond," he said as he laughed. He kissed me on the mouth lightly and his lips just lingered there. He wants responsive? Okay. Today is a day for doing whatever you want apparently so I am going to do something I have wanted to do or a week.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and crushed my lips to his. His eyes flew open in shock and he took his mouth away form mine.

"I don't want you to do what you don't want to. If you don't want to kiss me you don't have to."

"First rule, I never do anything I don't want to do." I pulled his mouth back to mine and I went up on my toes so that he wouldn't hurt his back. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me as close to him as I could go. Alec kissed my nose and neck before returning to reality. And in reality, there was a police officer standing in the entry way to the alley shining a flashlight at us. The light went down to the man on the ground and Alec and I ran. We knocked the police officer down and ran to Michigan.

We rented a room there and called Aro. We told him that we almost got caught and we were staying here for further 'training' because Alec did badly. As soon as I got off the phone Alec asked me where we left off and then kissed me on the lips. He obviously knew exactly where we left off. I led Alec over to the couch and we sat closely. I turned on the television and relaxed to watch some discovery channel crap about lions and gazelles. The lion was just about to attack the smaller animal when Alec turned my head toward him. His lips landed on mine with a firm confidence that I have to say I admired. I kissed Alec back and turned the firm kiss into a sweet kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip, politely asking for entrance. He was just so cute I couldn't deny him entrance. His tongue entered my mouth and I didn't know what to do because I had never kissed anyone like this before. I was only in my teen years when I was changed. Alec kissed my nose once more and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder and I watched the gazelle escape the lion.


	2. Edward Denies

I don't own Twilight? What? When were you going to tell me? Real mean Jake! Real mean!

At seven we decided it was time to go back to the rest of the coven and say that Alec was trained and we could go get Edward. Alec and I checked out and then ran to Utah. Caius, Marcus, Aro and Demitri were relieved when we arrived in the under ground cave that was not too hard to dig.

"Goodness. We thought you might have ended up like Jonathan," Aro said as he hugged me. He jolted back and looked at me in surprise. I gave him a weak smile and he slowly smiled.

"It just so happens that our dear Jane and amateur Alec have made a decision. They are now mated. Isn't that lovely. Two great powers like them will work nicely together. And I see that Alec is all trained. So shall we go get Edward? The sooner we get him the better," Aro said. He ran out the cave and everyone followed. Alec still wasn't as fast as the rest of us so I took his hand so he could keep up. We all ran in silence until we got to Alaska. Alec a only had to stop once so I stopped with him and had the others keep going. He kissed me lightly on the lips and thanked me for stopping. He caught his breath and we kept running. We caught up to the rest of the group quickly enough. We all walked to claim Edward when we got to the border.

Edward's Point Of View (sorry for the pov change but it is semi-important to the "lying Edward" part of the title.)

"I love that you can't read my mind Eddie," Tanya said as she ran her fingers through my hair and pressed herself into my side.

"No I cannot read your mind Yaya."

"You know I hate that name."

"Sorry. I didn't know." This was a complete lie. I can read Tanya's mind perfectly. Tanya has a gift too. She can block other people's mind powers. But there are absolutely no exceptions for my gift. I just find it easier to please people when they think I don't know what they are thinking. I pulled Tanya onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Now are you sure none of your family will come out here," I asked Tanya as she adjusted her bathing suit.

"Positive. They are hunting and they don't even know about this place."

"Perfect," I muttered as she pressed her lips to my cheek. Her lips smelled like strawberries, and hey. I used to love strawberries. I pulled her face away form my shoulder and looked at her golden eyes as they darkened to an amethyst purple.

"Sweetie. Your eyes are purple. Do you need to go hunting?"

"I am not hungry for blood. My eyes turn that color when I want you," she said as she turned her face to the water and got off my lap. She ran up the tallest rock and jumped in with a perfect back hand spring. She hit the water and popped up about 120 feet away from the shore. I leapt of the chair I brought down and bounded into the water. I swam under water and grabbed Tanya's legs. She shrieked and came under water. We looked at each other and she came to me and hugged me. I pulled her away form my body and grabbed her hand. I brought her to the bottom of the water and laid her down on the floor of the lake. I layed on top of her and put my hands on her sides. I brought my face down to her and kissed her fiercely. Then out of no where the two of us were being lifted out of the water. When we got to shore we were looking at six vampires in normal clothes with bright red eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Your gift is exceptional. You can read very mind possible. Even those with gifts like Tanya's. We would love for you to join our coven," said Aro from the Volturi.

"Oh. You must be confused. Eddie can't read my mind. And I'm glad," Tanya said as she wrapped her arm around mine. Aro touched my hand and sighed.

"I am afraid he can darling. He lied to you."

"What," Tanya screamed, "I gave you everything. You had better find Carlisle and tell him what happened because I am not telling him he has to leave! You have ruined it for the rest of your coven! If you and your family had never come here, Rosalie would never have found Emmett! You had better explain this to your family or I will and I will make it seem like you are a mistake because you are! I wish you had died of the influenza!" Tanya booked it into the woods and I looked at Aro.

"Thanks so much."

"Welcome. So will you come? This is a great opportunity."

"No way dude."

Back to Jane's Pov

"No way dude."

I didn't like that much. I didn't have a choice. This is what gifts are for. Edward started convulsing and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my attention form Edward to my attacker. I turned my head and it was only Carlisle.

"Tanya told me we had company. And I apologize for my son's rudeness. But he will not be joining and other coven. Sorry. We must leave now. Tell the rest of your coven that I say hi," Carlisle said and grabbed Edward's shoulder. They ran into the woods. We all stood there shocked. Carlisle was a former member of the Volturi so it wasn't fair for him to make Edward's decision.

"Well we must stay here and try to convince Edward to join. They are heading to Forks, Washington." Alec said and all our heads whipped towards him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, they will obviously go for somewhere close. And there is Edward's sweater. It says Forks High School."

"Oh. Nice detective work Alec," Marcus said and patted his back.

"Thank you Marcus."

"I say we go to Phoenix, Arizona. Try to find more vampires. Edward can't be the only one with the gift."

We all looked Demitri and we booked it to Arizona.

Please Review. Bella lies to Edward too. She falls in love with one of the Volturi and they fall in love with her. Who will it be? Next chapter will tell.


End file.
